


Black paladin’s pride

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, well-fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: For bottom!Shiro week. Unbeta’d, unedited, probably a hot mess.Part 1: Keith is proud of Shiro and makes sure he knows it.





	Black paladin’s pride

Keith is so, so proud of Shiro. 

Keith knows better than most people what Shiro has had to go through to get where he is now: Admiral of the Garrison, pilot of Atlas, intergalactic ambassador and explorer.  
He knows how hard-fought that calm demeanor is. How much Shiro has had to recover from.

He was already stronger than most, a gay man climbing the ranks of the world’s most powerful military and space organization, but his determination to overcome the disease threatening his life only added to his steely resolve. 

Then the Galra did their best to break him.

Keith only knows as much as Shiro can remember and what Matt has told him, but the life of a Galra gladiator and one of Haggar’s guinea pigs is truly horrific. Keith gets angry all over again when he thinks about how, with so little consideration for Shiro, the witch took his arm in her efforts to turn him into her perfect weapon. How with so little consideration for him as a sentient being she tore him apart. 

The difference between the Shiro Keith found in the desert: confused, traumatized and unsure of anything, and the Shiro who proudly and calmly stands at the helm of the Atlas, is so striking sometimes Keith finds himself just staring at the man. He’s been caught a few times.

The rest of the bridge crew doesn’t hesitate to tease them, but they assume that Keith is just salivating over Shiro, not filling with pride and love at the sight of the most important person in his life succeeding despite unbelievable obstacles. 

So they tease; Shiro blushes.

Keith lets them tease to the point where Shiro starts looking actually uncomfortable, and not just a little silly and pleased, and glares them into silence. The Atlas crew aren’t actually under his command so he doesn’t bother trying anything else. 

As much as they’ve seen, none of them knows just how much Shiro has overcome. They weren’t there when Shiro first began coming to terms with his PTSD from the things the empire put him through. They haven’t held him as he weeps in the cold blue light of ship’s night.

And none of them has held his shaking hands as he sets up his first therapy sessions after Haggar and all her many robeasts are finally vanquished. 

No one knows better how hard Shiro has worked to get where he is. So perhaps there is none better to praise him for it.

Perhaps it’s odd, considering how hard-fought Shiro’s control has been in daily life, that the thing he most desires from Keith in the privacy of their quarters is to relinquish all control. Keith doesn’t question it. He just takes the lead and gives Shiro all the praise he needs.

Shiro is still in his uniform, his trousers and briefs pulled just low enough for Keith to get a good grip on his firm ass. Keith licks into him with relish, kneeling on the floor with Shiro bent over the bed. God, Shiro has the best ass in the universe. 

Keith tells him as much and Shiro moans into the pillow he’s clutching. 

“So sweet, opening up so good for me, baby,” Keith croons between deep licks and kisses. 

He works to loosen Shiro’s tight rim, his tongue plunging into the channel deeper, spit shining in his cleft and dripping down his balls. Shiro begs for more and Keith slips a fingertip inside, biting his own wet lip and hiding a smirk as Shiro keens and arches his back. 

“Takashi, look at you,” Keith purrs. “So perfect for me.” 

Keith spreads his cheeks and gets another finger inside, spit- and lube-slickened and soon finds Shiro’s prostate. He curls his fingers, caressing the spot, and Shiro relinquishes his hold on the pillow to throw his head back and gasp. 

“Fuck! Keith, please, I’m gonna —“ his hips and thighs shake finely as he rides the line between pleasure and orgasm. He grits his teeth and whines, clenching almost painfully around Keith’s long fingers. 

Keith stops moving his fingers, simply caressing Shiro’s hip and ass as he waits for his lover to come back from the edge. 

“Oh, baby,” he chides. “You’re not nearly ready to be done, are you? You want this cock, don’t you?” 

Shiro snorts at him, but grins over his shoulder. 

“You know I do,” he pants. 

Keith starts moving his fingers again in that come-hither motion he knows Shiro loves, working a third finger in and licking Shiro’s rim around them. Shiro doesn’t need that much prep, but Keith wants him more than ready by the time he enters him. It’s a challenge to ignore his own arousal, but tonight is about treating Shiro right. It’s about making damn sure he knows how much Keith adores him. 

Keith pulls back enough to start placing slick kisses along Shiro’s tailbone and the dimples at the base of his spine. 

“You’re so beautiful, Takashi,” Keith murmurs as he pays special attention to a deep scar that wraps around Shiro’s side. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m gonna make sure nothing, no one ever hurts you again.” 

He doesn’t know if he can fulfill that promise, but he’ll certainly die trying. 

He kisses the knobs of Shiro’s spine, teeth almost catching in a tease that has Shiro quaking beneath him. 

“You’re so good,” Keith croons, fingers filling Shiro’s hole and his other hand reaching around to take Shiro’s cock. His tip is wet with precome and Keith uses the slick to pump his cock thoroughly. 

“Keith, please,” Shiro gasps. “Please fuck me, wanna come with you inside me. I wanna feel you spurt inside me, too, baby, please!” 

Shiro’s not the type to beg in any other situation and Keith feels privileged to hear the wrecked edge of his beautiful voice. 

“Okay, my Takashi,” Keith says tenderly, pulling out his fingers with gentle care before coating his cock in a fresh dousing of lube.

He teases Shiro’s rim with his swollen head, gritting his teeth against the urge to thrust inside as fast as he can. 

Keith knows just how hot and tight Shiro is and it takes every bit of his willpower to wait. He uses his thumbs to spread Shiro’s cheeks and groans at the sight of his throbbing, aching cock sinking into Shiro. 

“Baby,” he cries out. “Takashi! Fuck, you take me so good.” 

Shiro moans, shaking, as Keith finally sinks home. 

“Please,” he whimpers out. “Please fuck me hard, Keith, yes, ahh!” 

His voice catches in his throat as Keith grips his waist and thrusts into him fast and hard, skin slapping against skin. 

Keith loses himself a little to the pleasure and the sound of Shiro’s consistent, punched-out gasps and moans. 

Shiro’s giving him plenty of feedback, “yeses” and curses interspersed between his uneven breaths, and Keith can hear it in his voice, feel it in the tremor in his thighs as he nears his climax. 

“Keith baby come inside me please,” Shiro begs shamelessly as Keith ruts arrhythmically, the urge to climax building within him like a storm. 

“Yes,” Keith hisses, eyes bleeding yellow and teeth descending, razor sharp, nearly nicking his own lip. “Takashi, you’re so good, ahh —!” Keith grips Shiro’s hips tightly and grinds into his hole, spilling deep within him. 

Shiro shouts and comes just after Keith, his hole pulsating tightly around Keith’s cock. Their pleasure turns into a feedback loop until they’re both overwhelmed and Keith slips out of Shiro with a hiss and falls to the bed beside him. 

He tucks an arm under his head and gazes at Shiro, who’s still twitching and writhing slightly, a zoned-out look pasted on his face. 

Keith reaches out and strokes along his cheek. 

“Are you okay, love?” He peers at Shiro as his lover grinds his softening cock into the sheets. 

Shiro moans throatily. “I’m better than all right,” he says, pleased and still breathing hard. “That was … wow.” He flops to his side finally, reaching out to tuck Keith’s sweaty body against his own. He snuggles Keith in his arms, ignoring the mess. 

“Anything for you, baby,” Keith whispers.


End file.
